The Legend of the ElfSaiyan
by ElfSaiyan
Summary: Humoress scenes, however, there is swearing, Action packed!


Chapter 1: Preperation  
  
"We will go to the planet 'Earth'" the commander insisted.  
  
"The one called Joseph, is a cross breed, on that planet"  
  
"And you want us to take him with us sir?" Gerard asked  
  
"Yes"  
  
The Elves aboarded the mother ship and took off. Meanwhile on earth...  
  
"Focus Magnes, Don't let failure cloud your mind!" Joseph ordered.  
  
"Concentrate!"  
  
Magnes jumped up high, but fell.  
  
"I can't fly..."Magnes grumbled to himself.  
  
"We'll train some other time, let's go Renee"  
  
Renee latched onto Joseph's right arm and together they walked away. Magnes walked around and noticed movements in the shaodows. Magnes walked towards it.  
  
"You two? What are you doing?" Magnes demanded.  
  
"Who's the chick?" A punch asked out loud  
  
"She's hot, she single?" The other one asked.  
  
"Such fine sexy long hair she has too" one of them complemented.  
  
"I believed I asked you a question!" Magnes raged harshly.  
  
"Dude, i think she is a guy" one of them concluded.  
  
"Finally clued in eh?"  
  
"We should fight him bob"  
  
One of the punks ran towards Magnes and jumped at him. MAgnes caught him in mid air then threw him into his friend.  
  
"I hate punks..." Magnes sighed as he walked off.  
  
In one tof the appartments minutes away.  
  
"Renee, come on sweety, after ten years we should"  
  
"I don't know, I don't think i'm ready"  
  
"Oh come on please" Joseph begged.  
  
"It looks like a nice house, really, but IO'm happy here"  
  
"We'll, i'm off to anthony's house, bye love"  
  
Joseph opened the door and saw Magnes standing there. Magnes moved and Joseph disappeared into the Cooridoor.  
  
Sometime later at Anthony's house...  
  
"Joseph, what's wrong man?" Anthony asked  
  
"Something's going to happen, but I don't know what"  
  
"Doesn't matter, talk to you later, say hi to Nathan for me, i'm going for a walk"  
  
Joseph approached the appartments. A sudden wave of anger hit him. Joseph began to shake. Joseph held his head as the anger slowly went away. Joseph shook it off and entered the appartment complez. Magnes walked down the stairs and bumped into Joseph.  
  
"Twenty minutes man? Record" magnes joked.  
  
"Shut up" Joseph said in Hubert's voice as he walked up the stairs.  
  
"Hey, your back hun" Renee said in her soft voice as she heard joseph come in.  
  
Joseph walked into the bedroom and saw Renee reading her bible. Joseph sat down beside her and read with her.  
  
Up in the Elven Ship  
  
"Sir, we are approaching the MilkyWay Galaxy, we are about seven days away from Earth" the helms man reported.  
  
"We will inform our master when we arrive" Shyna grunted as he stood up to leave.  
  
On earth however.  
  
"Hmmmm" Magnes looked around the room.  
  
To his left, he saw Nathan's cooking, to the right, a baseball bat. Magnes lept and jumped out the window. MAgnes made a run for it towards sancuary, the appartments.  
  
"Anyone home?"  
  
Magnes made his way to the couch and fell asleep.  
  
Early next morning...  
  
"Where's Joseph you guys?" Anthony walked in.  
  
"His place, with his wife maybe" Magnes mocked.  
  
"We should train you guys" Nathan reminded.  
  
MAgnes and Anthony quickly flew at each other. Magnes picked Anthony up by his thoat and threw him into the wall. Anthony in defence, quickly wrapped his wrist around Magnes' hair and slammed him through the coffee table. He quickly jumped back to his feet. Anthony threw a few punches, but MAgnes evaded it. MAgnes then picked up Anthony, up over his head , as sweet began to run down his face, and threw him into Nathan.  
  
"You can't beat the power of a war bound and Military trained Elf" Magnes grinned.  
  
"Maybe not with power, but with intelligence" Nathan defended.  
  
"Hey? what you mean?" Magnes looked at Nathan puzzled.  
  
Up above the stars...  
  
"Turn on comminications"  
  
A beep sound was heard as a yellow light flashed.  
  
"Everyone, this is commander Shyan, we are approaching the Sphere called Earth. We are around five days from it's location. Fit in all your time to train and say goodbye to your wives for when we envade.. Two men wil scout out the territory, Gerard and Malayte, accompanyed by two of their finest soldiers" Shyan announced.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"It's pointless Joseph, why resist us?" a voice echoed.  
  
"Your not real!" Joseph yelled as he held his head.  
  
"There is no point in fighting us! Join the Dark Elite and together, we will cause all sorts of hell!"  
  
Joseph saw a shadow of a warriess and a huge muscluar warrior approaching him.  
  
"Mi amore, wake up" Renee gently shook.  
  
"Huh?!" Joseph shot up in a cold sweat.  
  
"You were having a bad dream, it's okay hun" Renee comforted.  
  
Renee crossed her legs as she sat on the bed. Joseph rested his head in her lap slowly. Renee played with his elven ears gently and kissed his forehead. Joseph smiled and fell asleep.  
  
In a factory, oh boy  
  
"Secret against, Dawg G, i's going to climb down this pole...without the...detectors going off...again..."Hubert mumbled as he took a huge puff from his joint.  
  
"B E E P" the smoke detectors roared.  
  
Huberts eyes widened as he let go of the bar and ran through the front doors screaming.  
  
"Run! The fuzz is going to be here!" Hubert screamed as he quickly jumped into the back of a cop car.  
  
On the Radio  
  
"Scietntists and astronomers have reason to believe that s space vessel is approaching. On other news, Hubert got areested again, why are we not surprised?  
  
Joseph flicked off the radio and gotten up. He looked at Renee as she slept soundly, then smiled at her.  
  
Next Morning  
  
"Nathan, Stupid fuck, i'm going out, be back later!" MAgnes shouted.  
  
"Who cares, i'm goign to see my Shana, we are getting married in three months"Anthony bragged.  
  
MAgnes slammed the door behind him, and Anthony left out the window.  
  
"Joseph, when can i kill the rookie biatch?"  
  
"If your refering to my step Brother Anthony, you can't"  
  
"Fuck!" "Hey Joseph? What's wrong?"  
  
"That feeling i'm getting, it's getting closer.."Joseph tried to explain.  
  
Joseph jumped up and flew off. Joseph raced through the air. But miles later, he saw a man floating in the air before him.  
  
"You can fly, maybe you can fight" The hooded man said blankly.  
  
The hooded man took out his sword and turned to look at Joseph. The man began to slash at him. Joseph moved out of the way and back kicked the man's hand, making him drop the sword.  
  
"Fast, and unexpected good. Beware, envasion in four days"  
  
The man just disappeared. Joseph floated there, wonderin gwhat the hell just happened.  
  
On one of the highways  
  
"This job sucks, twenty minutes, and no action" Hubert bitched.  
  
"24-7, we have a speeding doper, we need your assistance" the radio blared.  
  
"Fuck you!" Hey, you said dope?"  
  
The Car sped past Hubert's squad car. Hubert qucikly put a brick onto the gas pedal and sped towards the criminal.  
  
"Pull over G! This is your god! Hubert Dawg G, now pull over FOO"  
  
The man began to slow down and to pull over. Hubert tried to move the brick off from the gas peddle, but he was to late. The Car slammed into the suspects car.Hubert crawled out and waddledd towards the druggy.  
  
"Don'tworry about the car dewg, it's not mine" the druggy explained.  
  
"Right on"  
  
"let's fuck up our lives biatch, with my drugs sup!"  
  
"Mr.Dawg G, a crooked cop, your under arrest for dealing and doing drugs with the suspect on the job!"  
  
"NOOOO" Hubert screamed.  
  
On Board the space cruiser  
  
"We are three point seven days away from the Earth" The leiutenant reported.  
  
"Gerard and Malakyte has choosen their best, now we train and wait" Shyan sighed.  
  
Later that night(Earth)  
  
"If Renee see's the bruise, she'll know I fought, but i really need to shower"  
  
Joseph walked up the stairs then froze.  
  
Images  
  
A sword was slicing around his head. He dodged the sword and grabbe the wrist of the attack., then pulled him closer. There he was face to face with....himself.  
  
"We will win" the man laughed  
  
In Reality  
  
"Man, i'm losing it" Joseph mumbled as he noticed the rail he was squeezing broke.  
  
Joseph made his way to his appartment. Renee opened the door and Joseph fell foward. Everything went black.  
  
Joseph's Dream  
  
Joseph lifted his fist and punched someone in the face. Then walked towards the person and picked him up by his foot and swung him around, he then quickly smasshed the person into thte ground below then stood over him. It was Anthony, laying there dead.  
  
"What have i done?!" Joseph screamed as he woke up.  
  
Reality  
  
"Relax, sleep!" Renee ordered.  
  
Next morning, around breakfast time  
  
"We'll, if it isn't the freak squad, pathedically training" a man laughed.  
  
"Quiet Gate" Magnes demanded.  
  
"Always so serious, if you wern't an original member of the gang, i would beat you" Gate laughed  
  
"Settle down!" Joseph ordered as he floated down.  
  
Gate turned to look at Joseph.  
  
"We'll Joseph, how nice, I should go back to the east wing, i'll drop master Benjamen a line or ten"  
  
Gate jumped up and flew off. Joseph jumped up and stopped him.  
  
"I'm tired of you harrassing me friends Gate!"  
  
"Have you forgotten the original game Joseph? Yourself, Benjament, Harvey, Magnes and myself?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then youll remember it was us, who helped stop the appoloypse star from destroying the sun"  
  
"Shut up and go" Joseph ordered.  
  
Gate flew off.  
  
"We don't have much time left before something bad really happens"  
  
"We can't even fly" Anthony complained.  
  
"Your energy level is good, you can fight, and you will learn to fly" Joseph assured.  
  
"Four days, not even, we will be ready.  
  
Down town  
  
An icecream van sped through the redlights, causing many car accidents. Two squadren cars took chase.  
  
"Man in IceCream Van, pull over!" The officer shouted through his megaphone.  
  
Hubert pulled over and the officer gotten up out of his car. Hubert rolled down the window and he was wearing a yellow trucker hat on top of his afro smoking a dubee.  
  
"What?" Hubert bitched  
  
"You were doing hundred and twenty in a thirty mile zone" The officer confirmed  
  
"So?"  
  
"Please step out of your vehlical  
  
"Fuck that" hubert grinned.  
  
Hubert pulled out his cork gun and shot the officer in the head with it then sped off.  
  
"YEEE"Hubert yelled as he cussed about Poopies.  
  
Near By  
  
"Few days left" Joseph looked up.  
  
"I don't want you to fight...it bothers me.."Renee sighed.  
  
"It'll be alright Renee"  
  
"..."  
  
Chapter 2: Hell on Earth  
  
Two Days Later  
  
"Entering Earths orbit, launch the attack, MOVE MOVE MOVE" the computer screamed through out the ship.  
  
The six elves made their way to the pod room, and entered in the ship that can hold up to ten personal. They flew into the earths atmosphere.  
  
On Earth  
  
"Renee, i'm going!"  
  
"Don't bother coming back...if your going to fight..."  
  
"......."  
  
Joseph slowly gotten up and flew off before Renee could say anything else.  
  
Else Where  
  
"So Malakyte, this is the planet called Earth?"  
  
"Yes, Gerard, it is"  
  
"Sir, the scouter dtected three energy levels, in the southnorth area" A cadet informed  
  
"It's NorthSouth you dipshit" Gerard corrected  
  
Malakyte gave the order and they began to fly to that area.  
  
"I can feel them" anthony admitted.  
  
"Powerful bunch of elves arn't they?" Magnes joked.  
  
"Let's keep focus on our task, we must stall till jospeh arrives" Nathan ordered.  
  
As the Elves arrives  
  
"We'll We'll We'll, two traitors, and human, how ammusing" Gerard chuckled.  
  
"You four have fun with those three" Malakyte ordered.  
  
"I've been waiting for this day"  
  
Magnes approached the four Elven cadets. Magnes pointed to two of them.  
  
"I'll talk you both"  
  
"This will be easy"one of them smirked.  
  
"Legolas, Trident, Careful" Gerard warned.  
  
"Yeah Yeah"  
  
Trident and Legolos both disappeared.  
  
"That's not fair! We can't do that!" Anthony complained.  
  
"Quiet Anthony, there is no rules to fighting, the objective is to win" Nathan explained.  
  
The two appeared, Trident behind Magnes and Legolas in front. They both punched at his head. Magnes swiftly moved and they nailed each other.  
  
"Not bad freak.." Trident grumbled.  
  
"Magnes is cocky" whispered Anthony.  
  
"Shhh"  
  
Magnes turned to his left and kicked Legoles then turned to his right and punched Trident in the chest.  
  
"That elf, he can fight" Malakyte said silently to himself.  
  
Legolas fell back then reached for his sword. He jumped up and charged towards Magnes. Anthony was aobut to warn Magnes, but like trident and Legoles earlier, he disappeared then reappeared and back kicked Legolas in the back, causing him to fall.  
  
"Grrr" legoles grumbled  
  
Legolas got up and rushed at MAgnes. But Magnes stuck out his foot, tripping Legoles.  
  
"Clutz!" Magnes laughed  
  
"Fucker..."  
  
Legolas got back up and threw himself at Magnes, but Magnes caught him and threw him into trident.  
  
"Shit he's strong" Anthony gasped.  
  
"ANTHONY!!" A women shouted as she came running.  
  
"SHANA NO!"  
  
One of the Elves fired an energyblast at her. Anthony left in the way but was to late. Shana gotten hit.  
  
"Now looked at what you did" Malakyte sighed.  
  
Atnony dug his head into Shana's shoulder as he sobbed. Magnes loked down. Magnes backed up abit when he saw Anthony standing up, with exposive rage flowing through his veins. The ground began to shakje below Anthony's feet as he slowly approached the remaining cadet Elves.  
  
"Incredible power sir.."  
  
Anthoy flew towards one of them, Merdock and grabbed him by his throat and slammed him into the ground. Anthony vanished as the cadet Chalite slammed his foot were anthony was standing before. Anthony was about to rush at Chalite, then Joseph floated down.  
  
"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!" Anthony yelled as he flew toward's Joseph.  
  
Anthony began to punch at Jospeh. Joseph moved to the side as Anthony kicked towards his head. Joseph jumped up and flew a few feet in the air. Anthony jumped up, swining his hand around Joseph's feet.  
  
"Damn you!!"   
  
Anthony jumpedd higher and grabbed Joseph by the leg. Joseph lifted his leg and grabbed Anthony by his arm.  
  
"What's this all about?" demanded Joseph  
  
"If you were here, Shana wouldn't of died!" Anthony cried.  
  
Joseph floats down. Chalite tried sneaking up on Joseph, but Joseph heard and turned around fast. Chalite punched but Joseph grabbed his fist and shot a Kiblast through his chest. Chalite fell to the ground dead.  
  
"Apowerful Elf, a cross breed even, Joseph i assume?" Malakyte spoke up.  
  
"Heard of me?"  
  
"Join us, server under Lord Golbez, and we will spare this planet and all it's people" Malakyte told Joseph.  
  
"Take your offer else where"  
  
"Gerard, show him how serious we are" Malakyte ordered.  
  
Gerard charged towards Nathan, but Joseph appeared before him and punched his stomach. Gerard stumbled back holding his stomach. Joseph kicked him in the face.  
  
"And i'll show you how serious I am"  
  
Gerard powered up to his maximum power. The two gazed at each other. A blue aura surrounded Joseph. Gerard disappeared then reappeared above Joseph, then punched down. Joseph evaded the attack, causing Gerard to break a hole into the ground. Joseph kicked Gerard under the stomach when he was open.  
  
"I am...the Elite....you can't do this..."  
  
"We'll I just did"  
  
Joseph grabbed Gerard by the back of his neck and threw him towards Malakyte.  
  
"Funny how people fight amongs themselves" A man said as he apeared in the air.  
  
"Don't fight anymore brother, you have a lady to go home to, BUT THE SAIYANS TOOK MINE AWAY FROM ME!!!!"  
  
Malakyte looks at the saiyan in rage. Malakyte appeared before him and punched him in the face then disappeared.  
  
"Joe..i thought he was Lord Golbez's follower..." Gerard thought  
  
Malakyte appeared again and pummeled Joe's chest then kicked him into the ground. Joe slowly gotten up and shook his head.  
  
"I HATE ALL SAIYANS  
  
Joseph appeared behind Malakyte, but he sensed it and shot a blast at his chest fast. Joseph fell into the ground.  
  
"EVERYONE ON THIS PLANET WILL DIE!!!"  
  
Malakytes muscles began to increase, maing his arms twice in size. Malakyte reaches his ful potention. Joseph and Joe approached him.  
  
"How are we going to handle htis?" Joe wondered.  
  
In Joseph's head  
  
You've lost Joseph, your friends, family, life, face it. But with us, that can change" The Darkvoice echoed in Joseph's head.  
  
"Show yourself COWARD!" Joseph demanded.  
  
Back on the Battle Field  
  
"I don't fucken care"  
  
Joseph jumped at Malakyte and punched him un the stomach a few times then kicked him in the side of the head. Malakyte lifted his arm and swatted Joseph away.  
  
"THIS IS YOUR END!!!SAY GOODBYE!!!" Malakyte shouted as he put his hands over his forehead  
  
Joseph began to build power as well. Joseph put his arms out in front of his chest.  
  
"GALLICAL DESTROYER!!!"  
  
"SUPER KAMEHAMEHAMEHA"  
  
Malakyte's Gallical Destroyer slowly began to over power Joseph's SuperKamehameha.. Sweat began to run down Joseph's face and body, his arm muscles incresaed again "SUPERKAIOKEN!!!" As Josep yelled. Joseph's SuperKamehameha wave devoired the GallicalDestroyer.  
  
"I'll see you soon my love!!" Malakyte yelled as the blast destroyed him.  
  
"You okay Joseph?" Magnes wondered as he came running.  
  
"Not Bad" Joe admitted  
  
"I'm useless..."Anthony sighed as he continued to sob over Shana's dead body  
  
"I'm off..i need to rest...  
  
Chapter3: The Ultimate Pain  
  
"JOSEPH, I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME BACK IF YOU FOUGHT!!!" Renee yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"ALL YOU DO IS FIGHT"  
  
"Renee..."  
  
"I'M OUT OF HERE!!"Renee stormed  
  
Joseph got in her way  
  
"NO!" Joseph defended.  
  
Renee brushed by Joseph and left. Joseph clenteched his fists and slammed them through the wall.Joseph jumped through the window with his sword. Joseph began to power up with all his rage and anger.  
  
"I'VE HAD IT!!!"  
  
All around, the grounds began to shake violently. The rocks around exploded, Joseph flew downtown and noticed a robbery taking place. The rooks bashed into the enraged Joeph. Joseph grabbed them by their throats. Theice faces began to turn bright blue. As the police arrived, Joseph threw the crooks at the police and flew off.  
  
Else Where  
  
Renee walked by MAgnes then noticed a tug on her shoulder  
  
"Where you off to?" Magnes asked.  
  
"JOSEPH FOUGHT AGAIN"  
  
"It was that or no more earth, i was there remember?"  
  
"What..."Renee began to say untill Magnes interupted.  
  
"Don't be a selfish person Renee. Joseph fought so everyone can enjoy life. You want to be a mean? Fine, but don't let that bullshit in the way of you and Joseph's marriage"  
  
Magnes left without saying anything else.  
  
In the morning  
  
"Anthony, your sister isn't a nice person, your mom's a whore,your a wimp, why does Joseph even bother with you two?" Magnes bitched  
  
"This's my SISTER YOUR DISSING" Anthony said with anger.  
  
"I've also had ENOUGH of your SHIT Magnes!!"  
  
Anthony punched Magnes in the stomach then threw him out the wall and into the way of a moving car. the car ran into Magnes then the car stopped and the driverr came running out.  
  
"You okay?" the gentleman asked.  
  
Magnes jumped up and kicked Anthony then slammed his head into his knee, sending Anthony to the ground holding his head.  
  
"You guys are freaks" the man confirmed as he jumped into his car and sped off.  
  
Anthony and Magnes continued to fight, then Joseph appeared between them. Joseph wrapped his leg around Anthony's making him fall, then put his foot at Magnes' throat.  
  
"Don't fight each other, understood?!"  
  
Magnes looked down at Joseph's foot" YYes sir.."  
  
Joseph pushed Magnes with his foot then walked away.  
  
Not so Far away  
  
"Hubert, what do you call this?" Someone asked  
  
Hubert took a puff from his dubee then replied.  
  
"How to fuck a goat in ten days?" Hubert looked puzzled  
  
"Fail!" the teach said in Hubert's voice  
  
The Closet door opened and a man stepped out  
  
"BullShit"  
  
  
  
The man left  
  
"Right on" Hubert cheered  
  
Renee walked to Anthony's house. The Door opened and Anthony stared at her  
  
"Hey"  
  
"You know where Joseph is?"  
  
"No, but he is west from here, why?"  
  
"We had a fight, I wasn't being very good..." Renee looked down.  
  
"I see, well i'll help you find Joseph"  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
Anthony tried to concertate, but he couldn't lift in the air  
  
"I still need to learn to fly" Anthony let out a laugh as hepyut his hand behind his head.  
  
Magnes loked at Anthony and laughed.  
  
"Stupid fuck can't fly, how amusing"  
  
"Shut up Magnes"  
  
"What are you going to do? Theow me into a car again?"  
  
"..."  
  
Towards the East  
  
"Hmmm"  
  
Joseph looked around and felt sharp pains in his chest. Joseph shoot his head then floats up.  
  
"I need to talk to Renee...this is crazy.."  
  
"No" a voice in his head echoed.  
  
"SHUT UP!!I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!!!" Joseph yelled as he felt more pain  
  
Joseph quickly flew back to the north. Jospeh began to lose concentration and bagan to fall. Joseph landed in Anthony's back yard, before Magnes' feet. Renee, Anthony, and Magnes crowded around him.  
  
"He has a fever" Renee noticed.  
  
Everyone rushed him inside and layed him on hte couch.   
  
"Magnes, any idea what's wrong with him?" Renee demanded.  
  
Magnes placed his hand on Joseph's head and began to concentrate.  
  
Joseph's Mind  
  
"You will destroy everyone and everything!"a voice raged  
  
"No..go away..." Joseph sobbed.  
  
"Your mission as a Saiyan is to kill, NOW KILL"  
  
"No..."  
  
A Darkman appeared before Joseph.  
  
Reality  
  
"Joseph has anger problems, His Saiyan blood wants war, his Elf blood wants peace" Magnes concluded  
  
"I'm going to the Library"  
  
Magnes left quickly  
  
Chapter4: Seperation Anxiety  
  
"Waiter, this isn't cooked!" A gentlemen complained.  
  
"You never specified G" Hubert replied as he lit up a joint  
  
"Wheres the manager?!" he demanded.  
  
"Up yo ass sir" Hubert puffed.  
  
"HUBERT GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!!!" A man yelled.  
  
"Ah shit" Hubert waddled into the kitchen.  
  
"YOUR FIRED!GET OUT!" screamed the manager  
  
"Fuck it" Hubert shrugged as he left.  
  
In the Libary  
  
"Over 6000 men and women killed themselves because of a voice" Magnes read.  
  
"Accient times, a Demon called Zeromus took over a powerful WitchDoctor to take over peoples mind easier. He was later on defeated by CoriousMorpho, 15,000 years ago. He comes back every thousand years but remained dorment. His power is at it's peek when the Planets and sun allign with the Zodiac Constellation in the "Hell" Galaxy." Magnes absorbed.  
  
"Hmm, Demonstadium sounds interesting"  
  
Magnes read on  
  
"When Zeromus has the windows open between both galaxies, a tourment happens, to decide if the Planet and Galaxy is asved or taken over by Zeromus' minions.  
  
"Computer, list the origins of Zeromus"  
  
"Zeromus, created as the 'BigBang' happened. Zeroomus is believed to be very intelligent and powerfuul. When people die, they go to the hell galaxy.if they have sinned according to the Christian God. Zeromus had over millions of minions till 33 A.D. The Birth of Christ. Many believe that the one called Jesus will choose a warrior to defend the gates of heaven. Prophecy proclaim that the choosen one will have great love, good intentsions, and will Sacrafice him or herself to defeat the evils. The old messiah coriousmorpho will assit the new choosen messiah to finally get rid of Zeromus"  
  
"Damn"  
  
Magnes closed the computer pages and left. Magnes dragged his feet on the way back.  
  
Late into the Night  
  
"Hmmm, those fools, Joseph and Nathan was it? Appears to have new friends" a man muttered.  
  
"Ira, get your brother Kenshin, we are going to move back to 'ElfsLake'"  
  
"Yes MasterRubin" Ira complied.  
  
"Brother, our master awaits us"  
  
"Fuck, just when i was winning!"  
  
"It's alright G" Hubert replied  
  
"Bring Drugsbert and poopies next time k?" Kenshin suggested.  
  
"Fuck poopies" Hubert grumbled as he left.  
  
Hubert waddled past Ira.  
  
"Sup G?" Hubert said to Master Rubin.  
  
"Not much, Poker night?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I missed it again?!"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Night dawg"  
  
Hubert left  
  
"Ira, Kenshin our chance for revenge has risen!"  
  
"Finally, when do we strike?" Kenshin asked cooly  
  
Rubin Pulled out his book  
  
"Hmmm, Monday I have poker with Hubert and the guys, Tuesday i have to go to anger manager, damn parole officer, Thursday i sub. for DrugsBert in DrugsSchool, , Friday, i need to clean the kitchen, Saturday we train, and sunday i sleep in, so Wedsday we strike" Rubin Confirmed.  
  
"We will prepare"  
  
Above Earth  
  
"Shyna, Malakyte and Gerard has been defeated, we don't know were Gerard is howerver" the leiutenant reported.  
  
"That crossbread isn't weak, but prepare for invasion, we'll wait for Lord Golbez" Shyna explained.  
  
Next Morning  
  
"Hmmm"  
  
"I'm sick of you"  
  
"Fuck you too bitch"  
  
Magnes turned off the television. MAgnes walked into the other room to check on Joseph. There he saw Renee sleeping on a chair next to him. 


End file.
